


Pledge Week on Knot Row

by saltandbyrne



Series: Alpha Pledge [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Size Kink, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme prompt. Basically the plot of every bad college lesbian porno out there only set in the omega!verse.  Naughty omega Jensen and Misha pick up alpha freshman Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pledge Week on Knot Row

While waking up with Misha's mouth on his cock wasn't exactly something new, Jensen still enjoyed it just as much as the first time.

“Mmmph, jesus, morning, baby...” Jensen stutters out, sunlight streaming across his face through the blinds. Misha just hums out against his dick in answer, Jensen moaning as he feels a warm pulse of his own slick answer back.

Jensen wasn't sure how long Misha had been at it, he was a pretty heavy sleeper, but he hopes it was a long time for the sake of his dignity, hands gripped in their sheets as he moans out a long, “Fuck, Misha,” coming a few seconds later when Misha crooks a finger in his ass.

“M'rning, sleepyhead,” Misha mumbles, words coming out slurred and funny, Jensen still half-asleep and not quite putting two and two together until Misha's up between his legs, mouth right over Jensen's, blue eyes sparkling as he says, “S'posed t'snow t'day,” Jensen blinking and wondering why it would snow in September until Misha leans down and licks into his mouth, sweet taste of Jensen's come running off Misha's tongue to slide down Jensen's throat.

“Dirty bitch,” Jensen moans back at him, kisses back at him until it's all gone.

“Better than your morning breath,” Misha answers back, one last kiss before he's up on his knees, hand on his cock to stroke it a few times before he sinks himself into his boyfriend, Jensen wet and open for him like he always is after he comes, and lays back on top of him, arms around Jensen's shoulders as he lazily humps into him.

“Besides, you're my special little snowflake, Jen,” Jensen just rolling his eyes and wrapping his legs around Misha's waist, rocking his hips up a little until Misha's hitting him right  _there_.

“Mmm, Jen, fuck...” Misha's got his tongue along the shell of Jensen's ear, tickling at him as Jensen grabs him tighter with his legs. Jensen runs a hand up his back, blunt edge of his fingernails trailing up Misha's neck before he grips a hand in Misha's hair and pulls, lightly, just enough to make Misha's eyes widen and roll back as he groans out, “Mother...fucker,” laughing as he loses it and comes in Jensen's ass. “Cheater...”

Jensen can play dirty too.

They lay like that for a while, sweaty and sticky and snuggly, sunlight coming into their room to start another Friday.

Misha huffs against Jensen's neck. “We should get up.”

“Ugh,” is all Jensen can manage.

“C'mon, we have yoga, and if I miss one more anthro lecture I'm never catching up.” Jensen rolls his eyes at Misha, “Well then we'd better shower, because I happen to smell like a dirty slut now thanks to you.”

Misha leans up and smiles at him. “No, you smell like  _my_  dirty slut,” quick kiss to Jensen's lips, “and that's why you love me.”

Jensen can't argue with that, pulling Misha out of bed with him to trudge down the hall to the bathroom. It's actually free for once, a rarity in the large house they share with three other omegas, all starting their senior year. Five omegas plus two bathrooms equals a lot of bickering over shower time and an inordinate amount of hair product lying around, but it's a good set-up, close to campus and all the local bars, and only a few blocks away from all the frat houses on knot row.

They get dressed and head down to the large kitchen, Jensen scrambling some eggs while Misha makes toast. Brock is sitting at the table slugging back coffee and looking pathetically hung over.

“Rough night?” Jensen asks, setting down two plates.

“Dude, it's hazing week. I think my liver's gonna crawl out of my ass if I keep drinking like this.” Brock shudders and knocks back his mug.

“Ooh, that's right.” Misha throws some toast down. “Isn't theta tau trotting out the fresh meat tonight?”

Jensen chews his toast and smiles at the little glint in Misha's blue eyes.

“Yeah, it's gonna be epic, you guys going?” Brock asks.

Jensen smiles at Misha. “What do you think, babe, wanna go?” Like he doesn't know the answer to that.

Misha bites his toast thoughtfully. “Well, it has been a while since we picked up a new chew toy...” He raises his eyebrows at his boyfriend. “And Jen, we're seniors now. If we don't go molest the freshman alphas the whore police are gonna come and take away our whore cards.”

Jensen smirks. “And I'm only one punch away from getting a free latte...”

Brock rolls his eyes. “You two are like a bad fucking porn, seriously,” wincing as he stands up.

“Jealous?” Misha teases, polishing off his breakfast before Jensen puts the plates in the sink. “You going, broccoli?”

“The thought of anything other than my bed makes me want to barf, Mish. You two knock yourselves out with the new guys.” Brock staggers away with a hand on his head.

“What do you think, Jen, up for some knot tonight?” Misha leans against Jensen, hands running up his sides. “Wanna see me all tied off while you come in my face?”

Jensen laughs and leans down to kiss him. “Mish, no one is ever going to take your whore card away.”

“That's why you love me...”

*

Jared had heard stories about college parties before, listening with rapt excitement as his older brother told him about all the shit his frat had gotten up to, but nothing could prepare him for the debauched splendor packed into his new frat house tonight.

Kegs of beer were out everywhere, every available surface covered in red solo cups and bottles of cheap booze. The house was packed, college students pressed wall to wall on the first floor.

Jared watches with his mouth open as a pretty omega with blonde hair and a perfect ass takes his shirt off, just like that, in front of everyone, one of Jared's new alpha frat brothers pressing the blonde up against a wall and tongue-fucking him like he had a prize at the back of his throat. Jesus, Jared was definitely not in small-town Texas any more.

Charles and Chris come up next to him, handing Jared a cup full of beer. “Drink up, freshie...”

Jared looks around nervously, still expecting the cops to bust through the door at any second to arrest him for drinking underage.

“Calm down, Jay. No one busts the theta taus, Charlie's dad is a cop.” Charles shrugs. “Drink your beer, Jay, you're gonna need it. We're gettin' the paddles out soon.”

Jared blanches and chugs his beer, praying that they won't actually make him pull his pants down in front of all these people.

“Awwww, shit, look who's here, Charlie,” Chris nudges Charles, chin nodding toward the door.

Jared follows and watches as two omegas walk through the door, arm in arm. One's bigger, with dark blond hair and green eyes, smattering of freckles across his face, huge smile that reminds Jared of a spotlight, the other slightly smaller with black hair and the bluest eyes Jared's ever seen, sparkling with what Jared can only think of as trouble. They're both fucking gorgeous, obviously a little older than Jared, and apparently friends with everyone as they work their way across the room, drinks pressed into their hands by every other alpha they pass.

“Who're they?” Jared mumbles, eyes fixed on the two beautiful boys.

Charles and Chris laugh, slapping Jared on the back. “That, my friend, is what you'll be jerking off to for the rest of your life.” Jared certainly can't dispute that, watching with his mouth open as the blue-eyed one sips his drink. “The blonde's Jensen, other one's Misha.”

Jared stares at them and feels all the blood rush to his face as the blonde one, Jensen, pulls the blue-eyed one in close to him and kisses him, on the  _mouth_ , with  _tongue_ , like they're...

“Yeah, they're together,” Chris leans in to stage-whisper to him. “Like, together-together, sleep in the same bed together, fuck each other together.” Jared tries to say something but can't tear his eyes away as the two omegas pull apart, raising their drinks. “Told you man, rest of your life...”

Jared needs more beer. Now. “So they're gay?” Jared knows about gay people, he's not that sheltered, and while his parents might not agree he totally supports all the marriage-equality stuff he's heard about. What did he care if two omegas wanted to sleep with each other? Although the thought of that makes Jared feel sort of dizzy in a good way and like his briefs are a little too tight.

“Not totally gay, amiright Charlieboy?” Chris elbows Charles in the ribs. “Lucky sonofabitch Charlie over here got to play pogo stick for them last year.” Charles smiles and holds his hands up. “Motherfucker had to keep an ice pack on his knot for two days.”

“So they, like, sleep with alphas too?” Jared feels like a huge nerd as he blushes and stammers, trying to imagine  _that_. He'd seen some porn, sure, but he still wasn't comfortable just talking about stuff like that, he was only 18 after all, and still prone to getting inopportune boners at the drop of a hat. Sort of like right now, empty red cup held in front of his crotch as Chris and Charles laughed.

“In your dreams, freshie,” Chris puffs his chest out. “Those two need a real man.”

Charles snorts and looks at Jared. “Chris got it on with Jensen freshman year.” Chris smiles and nods. “Then Jensen told everyone that Chris ate him out like a broken water fountain and came in about two seconds.” Chris shoots Charles an evil look and crosses his arms over his chest. “Oh yeah, well at least I didn't come in my pants just watching them fuck each other.” Charles just shrugs and smiles. “Oh there was plenty left for both of them, Chris, trust me.”

Jared tries to think of something to say that doesn't sound completely idiotic and settles on just watching the two omegas dance with each other.

Chris disappears and comes back with more beer, watching Jared chug it down before grabbing his arm and pulling him down the stairs.

Jared hears the room go quiet as all the freshman pledges are dragged into the living room by an older frat brother, lining them all up in front of the crowd as “Red Solo Cup” gets pumped over the speakers.

And Jared realizes that he will indeed be pulling his pants down in front of all these people.

*

Misha almost squeals with glee as the stupid country song comes on. “I love this part!” Misha grabs Jensen's elbow and pushes them to the front of the crowd, sighing with happiness as he surveys the freshmen being dragged in front of them.

There's twelve of them, all fresh-faced and slightly drunk, nervously kicking at the floor as Chris stands in front of them, big wooden paddle in his hand. Chris explains the rules, that they all have to recite the theta tau pledge while they balance the cups of beer on their backs. If they spill any, they have to start over. “Oh, and did I mention that you'll be getting your asses paddled while you do it?” Chris delivering a loud thump against his hand for emphasis. The freshmen all laugh and look around nervously.

“Jen, third from the right,” Misha points at one of the pledges, Jensen eyeing him and smiling. He's  _adorable_ , taller than all the others, floppy brown hair in his eyes, awkwardly sticking his hands in his pockets. He looks up at Jensen and quickly looks back down at the floor, blush spreading across his face.

“Alright boys, pants down!” Chris booms out, and Misha and Jensen both sigh as the tall one blushes even deeper and almost trips over his own feet while he turns around. He's the last one to pull his pants down, clearly tense with embarrassment as he stands there bare-assed in front of everybody.

Misha digs his hand into Jensen's arm. “Jensen,” he husks out, mouth falling open as the pledge bends over while Charles puts a cup full of beer on his back. Jensen whistles out a cat-call before he turns to look at Misha. “Oh fuck yes...” both of them nodding at each other before turning to look back at the tan muscled perfection bent over in front of them.

His name is Jared, and he takes his spanking like a pro, only spills his beer once, laughing when it's over, face beet-red as his new brothers put another beer in his hand and slap him on the back.

Jensen and Misha are on him the second he breaks away, one on either side of him, hands running up his chest. “Hi there, Jared.”

Jared manages to get out a, “Hi, uh...” before he just opens and closes his mouth a few times.  
“I'm Misha, and this is Jensen.” Jensen reaches down to grab Jared's ass. “Poor baby, you must be so sore, let's get you some shots, make you feel all better,” Misha's hand in his belt to drag him half-stumbling across the room to the clearest table.

Jensen knocks the empty cups off the table as Misha pushes Jared on to it, both omegas taking his shirt off before he really realizes what's happening.

“I, um, what're...” Jared gets out before Jensen leans in to put a finger over his lips. “Shhhh...” Jared's eyes wide as they nudge him until he's lying flat on the table. Misha comes back holding a bottle of tequila and a shot glass in one hand, salt shaker and some slices of lime in the other. He turns to Jensen and winks, “Me first,” while Jensen smiles and grabs the limes from him.

Misha crawls up on the table, straddles Jared and sets the booze and the shot glass down next to Jared's head. “Look at you,” he sighs, running a hand up Jared's chest to pinch at one of his nipples. Jared gasps a little as Misha leans down to lick over it, sprinkles some salt in the wake of his tongue. “You ever fuck two omegas before, Jared?” Misha looks at him and smiles as Jared's mouth falls wide open, Jensen laughing as he pops the shot glass right into Jared's mouth. “Hold that there, just like that,” Misha gives him a little pat on the cheek as Jensen pours a shot of tequila into the glass. Misha licks the salt off Jared's nipple, closes his mouth over the glass in Jared's teeth and tips his head back, swallowing it in one go before Jensen pulls the glass out of his mouth and leans in, lime between his teeth for Misha to suck on.

“Your turn,” Misha spits the lime out and kisses Jensen, still sitting astride Jared as he rolls his hips a little.

Jared's face turns even redder as he starts to get hard, in front of everyone, but suddenly he cares a lot less as Misha looks back down at him. “Jen, you gotta get up here.”

Misha slides off him and Jensen takes his place, sucks another shot out of his mouth as he rocks his ass against Jared's dick, fully hard now. “Well aren't you a big boy,” Jensen smirks at him, climbing off him as he hauls Jared, shirtless and hard as a fucking rock, up by his belt.

“Upstairs. Now.”

Jensen's leading him by the belt while Misha presses up behind them, sea of people parting before them to watch as they head upstairs. The last thing Jared sees as he rounds the bend of the staircase is Chris, flipping him the bird as he mouths, “Mother. Fucker.”

*

Misha slams the door behind them and turns the lock.

“Take those fucking pants off. Now.” Jensen undoes his belt with one hand, tossing it aside as Misha sidles up behind Jared. Jensen undoes his fly, licks at his lips as he tugs Jared's jeans down his legs.

Jensen presses himself up against Jared, Misha reaching around to get a hand between them. This is normally the part where they'd kiss each other over the alpha's shoulder, run their hands together down his stomach and grab at the goodies, but Jared's so fucking tall they can't reach each other over his massive chest. Jensen grabs Misha's wrist before he can stick it down Jared's briefs, and yes, he's wearing briefs, adorable, pulling his boyfriend around to stand next to him.

“C'mere baby,” Jensen shamelessly putting on his best gravelly porn voice, making sure to rub his cock against Jared as he slides over to make room for Misha. Their heads both rest below his chin, god he's so fucking tall, jesus, Misha wrapping himself around the alpha, little lick at his nipple before he turns his head to kiss Jensen, giving him a perfect view of their tongues coming together as they both run their hands down his stomach, which, fuck, you could build a bridge over the divide in his abs, and Jensen just knows Misha's envisioning the rivulets of come they're gonna fill it with before the night's over. After all, that's why Jensen loves him.

“Huh, what, oh god, ohmygod,” Jared's hands are frozen at his sides like he doesn't know how to use them, body going taut like a bowstring as two sets of hands reach into his briefs, both omegas grabbing at his ass with one hand while the other slides up and down his cock, perfectly orchestrated rhythm between them, one going up while the other goes down, reaching down to cup his balls, little pinch at the base of his cock where his knot is embarrassingly already starting to swell a little bit.

“Jesus. Fucking. Christ.” Misha pulls off of Jensen's mouth to stare up at Jared. “What are you, half-horse?”

Jensen digs the palm of his hand against Jared's dick one last time, smile on his lips as Jared's eyes widen. “Gotta see this...” Jensen looks at Misha and raises an eyebrow, both omegas kissing one last time, Jared so distracted by the sight of them together that he yelps in surprise when they each grab one side of his briefs and pull them down, sinking to their knees in one fluid motion as Jared's cock slaps up against his belly with a loud  _thwak_ , bobbing back to stick straight out in front of the two omegas.

Misha does this half-laugh, half-moan thing as he wraps his hand around the base of Jared's cock and squeezes. “Jen, put your hand above mine,” Jensen wrapping his hand snug above Misha's, both omegas sighing out a long, “Oh, fuck,” at the sight in front of them, because their two hands  _together_  don't cover the length of alpha cock in front of them, not by a long shot, never mind how goddamn thick it is.

Misha looks at Jensen, eyes shining like he's having a religious experience, and Jensen's not even tempted to throw any size queen jokes at him because he's too busy snaking his tongue out to lap up the shiny drop of precome forming on the tip of Jared's cock. Misha bites his lip and moans at the sight, moving his hand up to push his fist along Jared's cock, moving Jensen's along with it as he licks into the slit of it, little flicks of his tongue that Jensen knows are just right as Jared digs his fingernails into his palm.

“Oh fuck, oh wow, holy, oh god,” Jared apparently losing his big boy words as Misha and Jensen stroke him, Jensen's tongue darting all over the head of his cock.

Misha looks up at him, wicked sparkle in his eyes. “Oh baby, we are gonna have so much fun with you...” before he opens his mouth and flicks his tongue onto the little web of skin under the crown of his dick, laps it back and forth over that taut little stretch of nerves while they both fist his cock.

Jensen can feel Misha's hand still, can see the little nanosecond of confusion on his face before he starts to tilt his eyes up towards Jared, tongue still out, before Jared opens his eyes so wide they can see the whites and stares down at them, “Oh fuck oh no nononono,” as he clenches his stomach and comes every fucking where, full alpha load of him gushing out right over Misha's tongue, splashing onto both omega's faces before they manage to pull away.

They take their hands off him and stand up, Jared reaching down to try to put his hands over himself, catch some of his come but it's way too much, and even his huge hands can't quite cover up the fact that he's got his knot up and everything, face going beet-red as he stammers out some sort of apology.

Jensen turns to Misha and makes what Misha calls his awwwpuppy face, because, god, this boy is just adorable, both omegas sliding up next to him as Jensen pulls his hands off his cock, full length of him standing up proudly as he looks down at Jensen, then over at Misha, both omegas taking a big hand and pressing it up against their flys so Jared can feel how hard they are.

Jensen moves Jared's hand up and down against him, green eyes narrowed up at the big alpha. “Guess we're gonna have to find something else to do with you before you can come again,” Jared moaning as another wave of come patters out onto the floor below them.

*

Jared is going to die. He is going to burn a hole into the ground, probably with the massive puddle of his own fucking jizz that's forming on it, and sink into hell and just fucking die.

Or maybe he's just dreaming the best wet dream ever and he's going to wake up with a ruined set of sheets.

“Guess we're gonna have to find something else to do with you before you can come again,” Jensen rasps out at him, fuck, even his voice is sexy, gravelly tone that makes everything sound dirty, especially the little unh sounds he breathes out every time he rubs his cock against Jared's palm, fuck, they're both so hard, and they smell so fucking  _good_ , Jared can almost taste it, and he just ruined everything and came all over himself like a thirteen year old.

“I, oh fuck, oh I'm so sorry, jesus...” Jared stammers out, knows his face is bright red, god, he's never gonna live this down.

“Fuck, he's such an eager little puppy, isn't he, Jen?” Misha grinds his cock against Jared's hand, “poor thing, that wasn't nice of us, was it, Jen? He's all naked and hard and we're still wearing all our clothes,” Misha  _tsking_  as he pulls Jared over to the bed, both omegas sitting him down.

Jared watches as they turn to face each other, bodies pressed close as they kiss, hands running up to pull each other's shirts off. Misha turns to Jared, mouth at Jensen's ear, “Bet he can smell how fucking wet you are, Jen,” tongue licking at Jensen's neck as he pulls the other omega's belt off and undoes his fly, Jensen doing the same to Misha, pants shucked off while Misha sucks a mark on Jensen's neck.

“ _I_  can fucking smell how wet you are, Mish, probably driving him fucking crazy, isn't it, Jared?” Both omegas turn to him, still in their boxers, hard-ons straining the material, and Jared's pupils dilate as he breathes in the scent of them, that sweet omega slick smell curling up into his brain and shooting down his spine.

“Bet he'd like to taste it,” Misha hooks his thumbs into his shorts and pulls them off, gets down on his knees to pull Jensen's shorts off too, spin him around and grab at his ass, spreads him open with one last look at Jared before he licks his tongue out in a broad swipe, Jensen groaning and wrapping a hand around his dick as Misha arches his neck and dips his tongue into him.

Jared just stares, lip curling up as a new spurt of come runs out of him, watches as Jensen strokes himself, Misha's cock shiny at the tip as it rests in his lap.

Misha pulls back, standing up to press behind Jensen, leads him over to the bed until Jensen's standing in front of Jared. Misha climbs onto the bed, lips all plush and shiny with Jensen's slick, Jared gasping at the sight of how fucking hot that is, forgetting all about it as Jensen puts a hand on Misha's back and pushes him down, Misha's ass up in the air, cock hanging between his legs as he arches his back and spreads his thighs wide, Jared turning to get a better view.

“Ever eat someone out, Jared?” Jensen smiles at him, licks his lips as he runs his index finger up and down the cleft of Misha's ass, Jared swallowing thickly as he looks at Misha's hole, jesus, shiny wet rim of him fluttering slightly every time Jensen runs his finger past it. “Didn't think so...” Jensen starts to circle his finger around Misha's hole, other omega moaning and arching back.

Jared doesn't even bother denying it, he's literally sitting in a pool of his own come so he figures he's past the point of clinging to any of his dignity. It wasn't like he hadn't wanted to, but he'd only had one boyfriend back home, and he'd never let Jared do anything like  _that_.

Jared watches as Jensen gets on his knees by the bed, hand on either side of Misha's ass to spread him open. He digs his hands in and pulls, Jared groaning out as Misha's hole shudders a little, thin stream of slick leaking out before Jensen chases it back in with his tongue.

“Start like this, little circles around it, tease him a little,” Jensen pressing his cheek against the side of Misha's ass, tongue coming out to circle around his rim so Jared can see. “He's gonna want you to go in deeper, but I like to make him beg for it, don't I, baby?” Jensen gives Misha's ass a firm squeeze as Misha moans out, “Fuck, Jen...”

“Here, now you try,” and Jared almost feels frozen for a second, Jensen coming around to the side and holding Misha open for him, tight pink circle of Misha's hole fucking flexing at him, christ, “get him nice and wet before you fuck him,” christing fuck jesus god how is he supposed to get his knot down while they're doing  _this_?

Jared leans in gingerly, eyes on Jensen as he slowly trails his tongue up in a little circle, trying to copy Jensen's swift little strokes and absolutely losing his fucking shit the second he tastes Misha's slick on his tongue. “Holy fucking shit, oh my god,” Jared's mouth hanging open as he stares at Jensen, big smile on the omega's face at how overwhelmed he is. “Oh, baby, I know,” Jensen's hand coming out to knot into Jared's hair. “Tastes so fucking good, doesn't he?”

Gentle pressure against Jared's head pushing him back, Jared arching his tongue back out as he licks into Misha, “That's a good boy, get him nice and wet,” Jared hoping that what he lacks in technique he makes up for in enthusiasm, Jensen's hand gripped in his hair.

“Fuck, yeah, just like that, get him ready for that huge cock of yours,” and he forgets all about his dick as he loses himself in the taste of Misha on his lips, honey sweet sticky slick of him sliding down Jared's tongue like liquid heroin, Jared thinking he could do this for the rest of his life if they let him.

“Fuck, Jen, fucking christ, need it,” Misha rocking his hips back to meet every stroke of Jared's tongue, Jensen leaning down to whisper into Jared's ear, “Stick your tongue in him, really deep, come on,” Misha letting out a strangled whine as Jared points his tongue and pushes his neck forward, lips flush against Misha's rim as he works his tongue into him as deep as he can, Jensen laughing gleefully over him as Misha bucks back and moans out a string of pleading curses for Jared to fuck him.

“I think he's ready,” Jensen tugging on Jared's hair to get his face out of Misha's ass, Jared almost fighting him before Jensen reaches down to wrap a hand around Jared's cock, still hard but not knotted any more, “think you're ready, too,” pushes Jared back until he's against the headboard, up on his knees, spreads his legs until he's where Jensen wants him, and fuck it shouldn't be so hot to have an omega manhandling him like he's a giant sex toy but fuck it  _ is _ , Misha maneuvering himself until he's bent over in front of Jared's cock.

Jensen comes up next to Jared, wraps a hand around the base of his cock and strokes, eyes on Misha's perfectly presented asshole, dripping wet and deep pink, “I want to see this, baby, holy fuck,” tight squeeze around Jared's dick, “he's so fucking big, Mish, jesus,” Misha moaning a little and spreading his legs wider, “want to watch you fuck yourself on this until you're just a big fucking wet mess,” Jared gasping out as Jensen leads Jared's cock forward, lining the head of it up, “put your hands on his ass, Jared, spread him open.”

Jared does as he's told while Jensen holds his cock still, crown of it resting against the rim of Misha's hole, “C'mon, Mish, fuck yourself back onto it, know you can take it, baby, wanna see you all stretched out around that huge alpha cock like a good slut,” and jesus fucking crutch on a christ Jared needs to get inside him rightnow or he's gonna have a repeat insta-jizz performance with the way Jensen's talking, “that's right, baby, push yourself open, fuck,” and even Jensen has to shut the fuck up as Misha lets out the filthiest grunting sound Jared's ever heard, all three of them moaning out a long, dirty version of “Oh, fuuuuck,” as Misha's hole stretches open to take all of Jared's cock, ring of muscle flushing dark red as he sinks himself back onto it, shiny slick pushing out with every inch he takes until Jared's balls-deep in him, Misha shaking and panting with the effort, Jared's hands digging into his ass as his eyes roll back in his head.

“Now fuck him. Hard.” Jensen barks out at him, and Jared's eyes snap back open as he realizes Jensen isn't talking to  _ him _ , Misha bracing his hands against the mattress to rock himself up and down on Jared's cock, pulling it almost out to the tip before thrusting himself back onto it, Jensen reaching out to grip a hand onto Misha's waist and pull him back roughly, grunting right along with Jared as he slams Misha back and forth, elbow braced against Jared's stomach to hold the alpha still against the head of the bed.

“Fuck, yes, Misha, jesus, so fucking big in you, fucking christ, baby,” Jensen talking filthy like  _ he's _  the one fucking Misha, and Jared goes dizzy at the thought, these two gorgeous omegas throwing him around and using his cock however they want, picking him out of a line-up like he's a stud horse back on his daddy's ranch, why is that so fucking  _ hot _  that they're using him like he's a fucking animal, and that's all he can fucking take, Jared digging his hands into Misha's ass as he feels his knot come up, “holy fuck m'gonna, fuck, yes, oh fuck fuck fuck,” Misha just screaming as Jared feels himself start to come, white heat pumping out of him while the base of his cock swells up, feels like it's too big to fit as he buries himself as deep as he can, Misha's arms giving out under him as he flails against it, Jensen gripping his waist to help pull him back until Jared's locked into him.

They stay like that for a while, Jared up on his knees with Misha bent over in front of him, arms splayed out like someone sucked the marrow out of his bones, Jensen right up next to Jared to rub his cock against Jared's hip as he looks down at Misha's stretched-out hole, Jared's cock hilted in him, Jared not even totally aware that's he mumbling out, “So fucking good, jesus christ, feels so fucking amazing holy shit, fuck, so fucking tight,” as he comes into Misha's hot, tight ass, perfect grip around his cock like a vise.

Jensen ruts up against him one last time before he pushes Jared down to sit, back against the headboard as he splays his long legs out, little frown on Jensen's face before he hops up and comes back with two more pillows, stuffing them behind Jared's back despite Jared's protests. “Those are my roomate's, I can't …” Jensen just snorts at him. “Fuck your roomate, he'll thank you when he's got his face buried in them while he jacks it tomorrow.”

Jensen comes up in front of Misha to push him back until the blue-eyed omega's sitting in Jared's lap, knot sealing them together as Misha settles his back against Jared's chest.

Jensen leans down and kisses Misha, deep, wet smacking sounds of their tongues together punctuated by the little clenches of Jared's abs as he feels himself spurting into Misha again.

Jensen looks up at Jared and cocks an eyebrow at him. “Think he feels good now, Jared?” Jensen settles his legs down over Jared's, pressing himself up against Misha until he's close enough to rasp out into Jared's ear, “just wait till I make him come while you're still inside him.”

*

Jensen always thinks Misha looks beautiful, even when he's drooling on to a pile of books when he falls asleep at his desk, but right now, Misha looks like a fucking god, like the devil's own propaganda poster for sinful decadence.

Black hair curled with sweat against his forehead, face flushed, tiny ring of sapphire blue around his blown-out pupils, mouth shining pink and hanging open, slumped in Jared's lap with his arms up around the alpha's neck, legs wrapping around Jensen's waist to pull him in, asshole stretched wide around Jared's huge cock. Jesus, he's fucking gorgeous, moaning and sighing and starting to smell different, dirtier and saltier and wetter somehow as Jared's come seeps into him.

Jensen settles himself up against his boyfriend, both of them sweaty and hard as hell, Jensen reaching down as he presses up against Misha to line their cocks up right next to each other, wrapping both hands around them.

Misha usually likes getting his dick sucked when he's tied off like this, but Jensen wants to see it, wants to see Misha shudder and squirm for him, wants to see this huge, adorable little puppy of a boy trapped under him lose his shit when Misha starts coming on his knot.

Jensen kisses Misha, lazy swipe of Misha's tongue into his mouth before Jensen pulls off, little wink at Jared before he spits down, slicks up their cocks and rocks his hips up, rubs them off against each other. Misha can't move much, so Jensen holds them both tight and does all the work, leans into him until their cocks are trapped tight between his hands and their stomachs, slick tight pressure of it just right.

Misha tilts his head up to suck a wet bruise under Jared's jaw while Jensen plants a matching one at his collarbone, both of them grunting out against the alpha's skin every time the crowns of their cocks catch against each other.

Jared's still coming, Jensen can see him twitching every now and then as he ruts against Misha, who's so strung out he's not gonna last much longer, and Jensen's wants him to come while Jared's still trapped in him. Jared lets out a pitiful moan as Jensen leans in to rasp out all the dirty shit that Misha loves, always pushes him over the edge, tongue licking up his ear.

“Fucking dirty little bitch you are, Mish, look at you, all stretched out on that alpha knot, greedy little slut I have, never enough for you, baby, so fucking hot watching you take all that cock in your tight little ass, see you all fucked up like this, all that fucking come locked inside you, gonna make you come while you're all tied off for me, Mish, make you milk out all that alpha come until it's leaking out of you, suck it out of your ass and spit it back in you, like that, wouldn't you, fucking perfect little whore you are baby, c'mon, show him what a good little slut you are...”

Misha comes like he does everything, dramatically and with startling intensity, writhing around like a wild thing, head thrown back in a silent scream as he comes all over Jensen's hands, Jared letting out a not so silent scream as he feels Misha's muscles clench up around him, and while Jensen knows how amazing it feels around his own dick, he can only imagine how it must feel for Jared, who looks like he's being water-boarded by angels, face contorted into something Jensen hopes isn't actually a seizure, not that he can bring himself to care much as he feels his gut seize up, hot sticky sweet smell of Misha coming like this toppling him over the edge to shoot his own load out onto his boyfriend's chest and stomach, all three of them just panting on top of each other.

Misha's not up to words yet, just moaning out sounds as Jensen pulls himself back, breathing in the scent of sex and barely legal alpha come and all the other wonderful things life has given him, happy sigh on his lips as he leans down to lick all that sweet omega spunk off of Misha's stomach, kisses it back into his mouth before they both turn their heads up to Jared, who just looks dazed and blissed out as the two omegas kiss him, long string of happy noises falling out of his mouth as he tastes their come on his lips, Jensen thinking this is probably the first time he's tasted it, but it's definitely not the last.

Jensen's happy to make out like this and wait his turn, soft sigh as Jared finally slips free from Misha, Jensen spreading him open to deliver on his promise.

They go at it all night, Jensen riding Jared while Misha sits on the alpha's face, Misha sucking it right back out of Jensen before he climbs back onto Jared and sucks Jensen off, Jared surprising them both when he shyly comes up behind Misha and asks him,  _ asks _  like he'd actually say no, if he can eat him out as Jensen 'does that.' Misha laughs at him and they both clap their hands with delight as Misha makes him repeat back, “I want to suck my come out of your ass while Jensen fucks your face,” red-faced and so fucking  _ adorable _ , all the better with that huge fucking cock between his legs getting ready for the next go.

When Jared finally passes out, face down with his arms and legs sprawled out over the edges of his bed, dead to the world after the fifth time he came, the two omegas stand over him, slowly getting dressed so they can head home.

“Jen, he's like a big blank slate.” Misha shrugs his shirt on, totally mindless of the sticky mess soaking into it when it hits his skin.

“I know, we could train him, Mish, like our little sex puppy...” Jensen pulls Misha in for a soft kiss. “Let's keep him.” Misha quirks an eyebrow up. “I have an idea...”

They head home to shower and get some sleep, foregoing the former when they finally make it through the door to tumble into their bed and pass out together.

*

When Jared wakes up the next morning, he realizes that it's entirely possible to have a headache and a dickache at the same time.

He stumbles out of bed, throws on some sweatpants and heads downstairs, still groggy and high from …  _ that _ , Jared doesn't even know what to call it, just knows that he feels like he died and went to porn heaven and his stomach is screaming at him to consume all of the gatorade and bacon in the house right now.

He makes it down about three stairs before his face starts to itch, hand coming up to pull a post-it note off his cheek. “We're keeping you,” scrawled on it, with a phone number underneath. Jared stops and stares at it, barely has time to process that as he hears his name.

“Ja-red, Ja-red...”

Every alpha in his frat house is sprawled over the living room, still a disaster zone from the party, his brothers clapping and chanting his name as he walks down the stairs.

“Bro! Holy shit, dude, nice work,” Charles chucks an empty cup at him. Jared blushes and comes down the stairs, ducks his head and shrugs as he turns to go towards the kitchen. He makes it about two steps before he hears Chris yell out, “No. Fucking. Way,” older alpha coming up behind him with his phone to snap a picture.

Jared turns back to him, eyes opening wide as Chris calls him a motherfucker and shows him a picture of his back.

Beneath a truly amazing array of hickeys and scratch marks, scrawled out in big black sharpie:

“Property of Misha and Jensen”

Jared can't even bring himself to feel embarrassed this time.  
  
*  
Guys, there really is a [Red Solo Cup](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKZqGJONH68) song. :)


End file.
